Through the centuries
by Sonicami
Summary: History of some pairings.
1. Guide to some Hetalia characters

Япония. Официальное название : 日本国(romaji: Nihon koku) День рождения : 11-ое февраля . Цветок-символ : хризантема, сакура .

Человеческие имя и фамилия: Кику Хонда

Столица: Токио

Тот ещё секрет фирмы! «Жаворонок» - просыпается вместе с восходом солнца. Любит фотографировать и фотографироваться сам, хотя в последнем упорно не признаётся, а ещё любит милые вещи. Ответственный, но очень высоко ценит свою свободу действий и независимость. Эстет и с недавнего времени изобретатель.Сейшелы Официальное название: Repiblik Sesel. День рождения: 29 июня

Столица: Виктория

Национальное растение-символ: пальма коко-де-мер

Человеческое имя: Виктория

Предупреждение: Хватит строить из неё моэ-тян! Любящая попроказничать и живущая беззаботной жизнью своевольная девушка, а ещё самая миролюбивая во всех смыслах этого слова. По отношению к Англии вела себя как цундере до самого получения независимости, что, впрочем, было взаимно. Среди её хобби числится плавание, пение, игра на акустической гитаре, обязанности гайда, поиск ракушек и (осторожно: канон!) разыгрывание Англии по телефону. К последнему она относится особенно серьёзно, а разыгрывает Артура потому что он навещает её редко. Дарк!Япония Официальное название: Японская империя

Человеческие имя и фамилия: Кохэку Хонда

Его появление-следствие того, что Япония прятал глубоко в себе свои мысли, чувства, эмоции. Одет в черную униформу, к которой изредка прибавляется плащ, на котором, по слухам, написаны невидимой аурой все его злодеяния от начала до конца. Является садистом, очень высокомерен, но рядом с Германией и Италией ведет себя как Япония. Во время военных действий его глаза становятся красными. Был влюблен в Тайвань, которая, следственно, была единственной, к кому дарк!Япония, помимо Германии и Италии, относился более-менее нормально.

Тайвань

Официальное название: кит. трад. 臺灣, упр. 台湾 (пиньинь: Táiwān)

День рождения: 25 октября

Цветок - символ: слива

Человеческое имя: Умэ (как её называет Япония) или Мэй (как её называет Китай)

Столица: Тайбэй

Она жизнерадостная и оптимистичная девушка. Стоит лишь посмотреть на ее статус в мировом сообществе чтобы понять насколько она верит в светлое будущее и не унывает. Не зря тайваньцы такие счастливые. Но при этом она упрямая и в детстве была очень непокорной девочкой (кровь, аборигенская кровь!), никого к себе не подпускала и была вольна делать все что хочет. Ее буйный нрав на себе испытали абсолютно все, кто посещал ее остров (не зря они не задерживались там долго, всех выгоняла). И даже когда она выросла ее буйный нрав проявляется во время разговоров с теми, кто ей не нравится, а именно: в разговорах с Китаем. Сначала она ведет себя мило, пока Китай ее не достает, но шутит над ним (тоже довольно мягко и "по-братски", но стоит Китаю начать гнать что-то на нее, или, не дай Боже, на Японию, то милый говор Тайвани сменяется на такой суровый мужицкий жаргон. Еще Тайвань, как наследница японской культуры, просто яро тащится по всему японскому и полностью соответствует любимому образу всех японцев "kawaii". Это обязательно, особенно при разговоре с Кику.


	2. Chapter 1 1853-1854 years

"Игла в яйце, яйцо в утке, утка в зайце, заяц в шоке.» -Япония! Открой дверь или умри! -кричал Америка, стуча кулаками по двери, за которой был Кику, который обдумывал план, как бы спровадить непрошеного гостя подальше от своего дома. Сейчас японцу не хотелось принимать у себя гостей, особенно если они иностранцы. А если они ещё были такими же громкими и надоедливыми, как заявившийся сейчас Альфред Ф. Джонс, более известный как США или просто Америка, (хотя в последнем случае звать этого гостя так не совсем корректно), то вообще ситуация - туши свет, бросай гранату. "Лучше тебе открыться самому, чем кто-нибудь вынудит тебя сделать это. К тому же, Америка начал на тебя косо поглядывать."- вспомнил Хонда слова Нидерландов, сказанные недавно. -Гомен на сай, Нидерланды-сан...-тихо прошептал Япония и сразу же раздался выстрел. У Хонды возникло такое чувство, как будто всё замерло, даже время. Кику, шокированный и, разумеется, напуганный, решил осторожно открыть дверь и убедиться, что всё в порядке. Когда выглянул и удостоверился, что всё как было, так и осталось, увидел Альфреда. Тот, обратив взор на свою "жертву", быстро убрал свой пистолет, засмеялся и радостно воскликнул: -Так ты передумал! Пришлось.

Примечание автора: "В 1854 году был подписан договор "О мире и дружбе" между США и Японией. Здесь парадокс: первая страна заставила последнюю подписать договор под угрозой выстрела из пушек."


	3. Chapter 2 2091945

Глава 6. Что посеешь, то и пожнёшь, или за что боролся, на то и напоролся. Часть 1. Theme music: Touhou Mitsuigeki ~ Concealed the Conclusion GST - Blue sea of 53 minutes. или Jigoku Shoujo OST - Yasashii kimochi И вот всё кончено...Настал день подписания документа*, который подтверждает согласие Японии со своим поражением. При этом присутствовали Россия, Америка, Австралия, Канада, Нидерланды, Новая Зеландия, Великобритания и ...Тайвань. Подумать только! Она была ближе всех к правде о том, что было с Японией, но правду она не узнала, и, наверное, никогда не узнает.

А правду узнали только Россия (тогда РСФСР) и Китай.

Небо было затянуто облаками. Кажется, будто сама погода так выражает своё отношение ко всему произошедшему. Когда Кику проходил к столу, то оглянулся на Альфреда. В глазах первого были видны при этом злоба и обида, хотя он выглядел спокойным. Как только документ был подписан, все разошлись... Приплывший после этого Китай взошёл на линкор, и, увидев Тайвань, обратился к ней, протянув руку: -Идём со мной, ару. Тайвань не захотела идти, но вспомнила условия Акта, который ей поручили хранить у себя вечно, и неохотно последовала за своим новым, так называемым, владельцем. *Акт о капитуляции Японии был подписан второго сентября тысяча девятьсот сорок пятого года в 9:02 по токийскому времени на линкоре "Миссури" в Токийском заливе. Сейчас хранится в Президентском дворце города Тайбэй. 


	4. Chapter 3 Flashback May 1945th

Глава 7. Экстра-часть (flashback). Май 1945 года. Непростой цветок. BGM: Seventh-Heaven Maxion – 追憶

Сегодня последний день пребывания дарк!Японии в гостях у Тайвани, и Кохэку предложил ей встретиться ближе к полудню в "Umeyashiki", где он на это время остановился. По этому случаю Умэ оделась по-особенному: кимоно нежно-розового, как лепестки сакуры, цвета, и гэта (японские сандалии). Она бы ещё и накрасилась и сделала причёску, как у гейши, но подумала, что вряд ли это понравится Японской Империи – сану, ведь он и так более чем доволен её внешностью.

Она ещё раз посмотрелась в зеркало перед тем, как уйти. Замечательно!

Небо было безоблачным. Но, несмотря на это, было немного прохладно. Поэтому на пути к месту встречи Умэ слегка поёжилась и подумала, что лучше было бы ещё одеть накидку. И вспомнила Кохэку в своей обычной, повседневной одежде, после чего улыбнулась. Ведь он ей стал очень дорог.

Уже примерно пятьдесят лет прошло с тех пор, как Японская Империя взял её под свою опеку. За это время он научил свою подопечную многому и теперь обращается с ней так, как с любым гражданином своего дома. Поэтому она уже не ребёнок и должна вести себя соответствующе.

Подойдя к двери в комнату, которую временно он занимал, Тайвань глубоко вздохнула, постучалась и медленно открыла её.

- Проходите пожалуйста, Тайвань-сан. – сказал Кохэку спокойным тоном, сидя за столиком в своей традиционной позе. Дарк!Япония был уже одет в военную форму. Умэ показалось, что он при этом ещё слегка улыбался.

Когда Тайвань заняла своё место напротив Японской Империи, усевшись в такой же позе, как и он, она спросила:

- О чём вы хотели поговорить со мной, Японская империя – сан?

- Сейчас идёт война, и очень скоро придёт пора возвращаться на фронт. Я не знаю, увидимся ли мы с тобой потом, потому что сейчас дела обстоят не самым лучшим образом.

- Вот как…- Умэ грустно вздохнула.

- Поэтому чтобы ты не грустила, у меня есть для тебя подарок. – сказал Кохэку, встал и прошёл к комоду, отодвинул самый верхний ящик и аккуратно вытащил оттуда розовую коробку размером примерно чуть больше сервизной чашки.

Тайвань встала и осторожно взяла из рук дарк!Японии коробку и открыла её.

Внутри была красная хризантема, которая оказалась заколкой. Умэ посмотрела на неё с волнением.

- Что-то не так, Тайвань-сан? – спросил Японская Империя.

- А…Что? Нет, всё в порядке, Японская империя – сан.

-Тогда тебе помочь закрепить заколку, или ты сама справишься? -спросил дарк!Япония. -Помогите закрепить заколку пожалуйста. -ответила Тайвань уже более уверенно. Когда дарк!Япония закреплял заколку, подопечная слегка коснулась своей правой рукой его левой руки.

-Советую посмотреть на себя в зеркало. – сказал Японская Империя, когда прядь была уже заколота цветком, и указал на большое, в человеческий рост, зеркало, которое было по левую сторону от окна.

-可愛い〜* Эту заколку не отличить от настоящего цветка. – Тайвань, посмотревшись в зеркало, повернулась к дарк!Японии, -どうもありがとうございます**, Японская империя-сан.

-Носи это с гордостью. - сказал Кохэку так, как будто только что вручил награду. -Обязательно. – радостно сказала Умэ.

–И еще. Хотелось бы сказать тебе кое-что важное,-сказал Японская Империя и вздохнул, –Я...

Но договорить ему не удалось, так как пришел командир и сказал, что уже пора выдвигаться.

–Мне пора идти. さよなら。***- сказал Кохэку.

–Что ж... В таком случае, 頑張ってください。****– серьезным тоном ответила Тайвань.

И дарк!Япония, мгновенно почувствовав прилив сил, подумал, что когда есть такая подопечная, то можно сделать что угодно, даже горы свернуть, и улыбнулся.

А потом ушел.

Примечание автора: « «Umeyashiki» - бывшая гостиница, расположенная в Тайбэе, где останавливался Сунь Ят-сен во время второго и третьего визитов на Тайвань. Сейчас это музей.»

*Kawaii - Как мило…

**Doumo arigatou gozaimasu - Большое спасибо

***Sayonara – Прощайте.

****Gambatte kudasai – Постарайтесь пожалуйста.


	5. Chapter 4 After the war

Глава 8. Что посеешь, то и пожнешь, или за что боролся, на то и напоролся. Часть 2. После войны. "Судьба, проказница, шалунья Определила так сама: Всем глупым - счастье от безумья, всем умным - горе от ума." Эпиграф к комедии А.С. Грибоедова "Горе от ума". -Читай! - сказал США, положив на стол несколько листов с написанным на них текстом. Альфред пытался быть спокойным, но только ради того, что хочет получить в результате разговора с Японией, а именно мира. Такого, каким его желает видеть Джонс. Хонда взял в руки данный документ и начал читать: -Хмм...Искренне стремясь к миру и порядку... отказывается от войны...и никогда не создавать войск. На последнем слове Кику прекратил читать. Столь неприятно было продолжать. Разве имеет смысл следовать предписанным тебе правилам, которые направлены против тебя? В данном случае это все равно что считать Хонду безвольным и теперь уж точно бездушной куклой, марионеткой. К тому же, он не мог простить Америке двухразовое нападение на ни в чем не виновную Сакуру (фем!Японию) лишь для того, чтобы напугать самого Японию. Но Альфреду было по барабану. И Кику сразу же воспротивился бесчувственному американцу. Япония отдал договор Америке и сказал: -Нехорошо вы поступили недавно с ни в чем не виновной девушкой! -Нет! Я всех спас! -воскликнул Америка, стукнув кулаками по столу. -И ты сейчас подливаешь масла в огонь, отвергая этот документ! -и схватил за горло Японию.-Я устрою тебе "сладкую" жизнь...-и, проговоря шепотом, практически прошипев последнее слово, толкнул Кику, отчего тот чуть не отлетел к стенке, еле сохранив равновесие. И драка бы началась, если бы два японских дипломата не вынесли "героя" под руки из здания. Честно говоря, такой поворот событий был неожиданным для обоих участников назревшего конфликта. Альфред брыкался, пытался выбраться, проклинал и всячески оскорблял Японию, а он лишь посмотрел Америке вслед, вздохнул и грустно подумал: -За что этот псих свалился на мою голову, а не в психдиспансер? И почему-то подумал про плывущие, приближающиеся к гавани торговые корабли, полные жемчуга и рыбы. Картину дополняла красная луна на небе, полном звёзд. Примечание автора: "Для более подробной информации я отсылаю вас к книге Александра Широкограда "Япония. Незавершённое соперничество", глава 44. Тем, кто не может получить доступ к данной книге: здесь говорится об оккупации США Японии." А тот самый документ - новая конституция Японии, разработанная США (кто бы сомневался). 


	6. The final chapter The promise

В тот день было жарко и облачно, хотя обошлось без дождя. К вечеру стало немного прохладнее и солнце, заходящее за горизонт, уже светило из–за немногочисленных облаков.

Именно тогда решили встретиться в одном из парков Токио двое предназначенных друг другу судьбой стран, одна из которых вряд ли будет когда–нибудь признана. Это она, прекрасный цветок Азии, выращённый и до сих пор любимый любимым садоводом, проявила инициативу и предложила назначить встречу в этот день, а не в какой–то другой.

Хотя эти двое и без слов знали, что в их случае чувства взаимны, но всё равно сказали друг другу:

– Watashi wa itsumo anata wo aisuru yakusokusuru.

И они скрепили мизинцами свою клятву.

Честно говоря, в отношениях этих стран был разлад, но только два раза, и то несерьёзно. Да что там говорить, они пережили даже разлуку.

Вот что значит Любовь.

Примечание автора: «20 мая - особенный день в китаеязычных странах, потому что сочетание цифр 5.20 - wu er ling (у ар лин) созвучны с фразой wo ai ni (Я люблю тебя). Но в этом году просто какой-то дабл-праздник: число 2014 (er ling yi si /ар лин и сы) созвучно с фразой ai ni yi shi (Люблю тебя навеки).» Цитата отсюда -  /kiku_to_ume . 


End file.
